Yuji Kiba/Paradise Lost
was a young man who became the who was friends with Takumi Inui. Following the deaths of his Orphnoch friends and the supposed "betrayal" of Mari Sonoda, Kiba briefly turns on humanity and used one of the Emperor Belts, becoming . History Paradise Lost Kiba was the primary user of the Orga Gear. In the events of the film, Yuji Kiba was tricked and abducted by the Smart Brain corporation into believing Mari Sonoda has betrayed him, later chosen to be the user of the Orga Gear, allowing him to transform into Kamen Rider Orga. The Orga gear was recorded as the fifth Rider Gear created by Smart Brain, after the Faiz and Kaixa Gears were stolen by the humans and the Riotrooper gear had undergone mass-production. Created alongside the Psyga Gear, the Orga Gear is regarded as a "perfect" gear, and therefore it can only be worn by Orphnochs. Kamen Rider Orga has a more ornate appearance than any of the previous Gears, the Rider form having robes made of Soul Foam for a majestic appearance. Orga is armed with the Orga Stlanzer sword which he uses in the Orga Slash Extreme Charge. He is sent to fight Kamen Rider Faiz after Psyga is defeated. Faiz is finally able to defeat Kamen Rider Orga with Blaster Forms Rider Kick, but does not kill him. Instead, Orga dies while trying to hold off the Elasmotherium Orphnoch so Faiz can destroy it, after Takumi finally gets through to him and reminds him of what Smart Brain really stands for and what his true values are. Kamen Rider Decade Rider War Kamen Rider Orga appears with other kamen Riders commanded by Wataru Kurenai, but all are murdered by Decade in the episode 1 of Kamen Rider Decade in the dream of Natsumi Hikari and then concluded the dream with Decade as only Rider in the Rider War. The Destroyer of Worlds In the special version of episode 31, Kamen Rider Orga is seen as one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade at the end of the Rider War and the worlds were restored. Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates During the events of Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form summons Orga alongside seven other Movie Riders using the Attack Ride Card Gekijouban to defeat Kamen Rider G Den-O. Here, Orga uses Orga Stlash, possibly in order to better go along with the other Riders' ranged finishing moves (as occurred with Kamen Rider Glaive's Gravity Slash). Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER Kamen Rider Orga appears a poster, when Sento and Sougo they find Ataru he brings them to his room which is filled with Kamen Rider memorabilia, with Sougo and Sento stunned to see toy versions of themselves. Ataru reveals that Kamen Riders are fictional. Appearances in other media OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~ Type22. - A Man's Lucky Food is Oden! Kamen Rider Orga appears with Decade Complete Form, Exceed Gills and Chalice Wild Form, according by Momotaros. Orga is considered a devilish Rider. Type38. - Lucky Food, Let Me Say This to Start! Kamen Rider Orga appears with Zolda, Garren and Double LunaTrigger,according by Momotaros Orga again is considered an devilish Rider. Stage Show Kamen Rider Ghost: Special Event Video Game appearances All Kamen Rider: Rider Revolution Yuji Kiba as Orga, appeared as an unlockable character in this game. His Rider Ability is Dash Form and his Finisher is transform into Orga and executes Orga Stlash. Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Kamen Rider Orga as a support characters appeared in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride. Kamen Rider Battle Rush Kamen Rider Orga appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle Rush using Orga Stlash. oooorga.JPG|Kamen Rider Orga ooooggggrrra.JPG|Kamen Rider Orga using Orga Stlash Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Orga is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Other Game appearances Masked Rider Expansion Kamen Rider Orga appears as a playable character in this trading card game with other Kamen Rider Kamen Rider Heisei-Era , Showa-Era,super sentai, Metal Heroes and other Heroes. g8947355.jpg Forms . (2004). Masked Rider 555: Complete Works. Second Volume. p. 17, 31. ISBN 978-4091014955.Kodansha. (2003). Masked Rider 555 & Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger: Movie Super Encyclopedia. p. 18, 20, 90-91. ISBN 978-4063044904.Kodansha. (2004). Televi Magazine. February Issue. p.124. *'Weight': 147 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 70 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' approx. 100 m. per 1 sec. The movie version of Horse Orphnoch's design called is dramatically different than that of the TV series. It now sports a more helmet-like head design as the horse snout is pushed upward to evoke a more human-like face. The singular horn's enlarged and moved toward the top of its head while its white mane extends much fuller all the way down to the base of its neck/back. Gone is the hoof design on its chest and replaced by a larger and more powerful chest armor. In the Paradise Lost ending, Kiba was deceived into using the Orga Gear to fight Faiz, but aided him and died from injuries sustained by the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. However, he was able to wound it bad enough for Faiz to finish it off. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost. - Violent Emotion Dash Form= Violent Emotion Dash Form Ability Parameters: *'Maximum Jump Height': 70 m. . (2003). Masked Rider 555 Movie: Official Album. p. 41. ISBN 978-4048536752. *'Maximum Running Speed:' approx. 100 m. per 1 sec. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost. }} - Kamen Rider Orga= Kamen Rider Orga Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 202 cm.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File.Kodansha. (2003). Masked Rider 555: Illustrated Super Encyclopedia. p. 34. ISBN 978-4063044935. *'Rider Weight': 101 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 4.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 9 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 38 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5.6 sec. exists in a world where the Orphnoch have taken over the planet and the humans are slowly being exterminated. The Orga Gear was recorded as the fifth Rider Gear created by Smart Brain, after the Faiz and Kaixa Gears were stolen by the humans and the Riot Trooper gear had undergone mass-production. Created alongside the Psyga Gear, the Orga Gear is regarded as a "perfect" gear, and therefore it can only be worn by Orphnoch. SIC Hero Saga Kamen Rider 555 further explain that Orga Belt was originally created from the original Delta Gear that was retrieved by the Rose Orphnoch from Mihara. Kamen Rider Orga has a more ornate appearance than any of the previous Gears, the Rider form having robes made of Soul Foam for a majestic appearance. Orga appeared to have immense strength on par with Kamen Rider Kaixa, however it appears to be much slower than Faiz. Unlike Psgya, the Orga gear's weapons are still visible while not transformed, although Orga's sword, the Orga Stlanzer, is not disguised as an everyday household item. The Orga Gear was given to Yuji Kiba after he had been fooled into thinking he had been betrayed by the humans. He only transformed with the Gear once however, before he was killed by the Beast Orphnoch and the Orga Gear self-destructed. Armor Information The Orga Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor does not exist until the wearer transforms. * Full Metal Lung: The chest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand light Anti-tank weaponry. * Orga Core: In the center of the Full Metal Lung is a large glowing red dome. This is the primary reservoir of Photon Blood. * Photon Blood: A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Orga Driver. Orga produces even more Photon Blood than Psyga. * Omega Streams: The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Orga, this path is gold. * Photon Terminals: Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. * Sol Foam/Metal: Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Orga Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. * Crystal Scope: The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have a limited amount of x-ray vision. Appearances: Paradise Lost, Decade Episodes 1 , 31 , Treasure de End Pirates, Special Event, Heisei Generations FOREVER . }} Equipment *'Horse Sword:' His sword is his principal weapon against his opponents. Device *SB-000B Orga Driver - Orga's transformation device. **SB-000P Orga Phone - The control unit of Orga Gear. ***Orga Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Orga Armor. Weapon *SB-000S Orga Stlanzer - Orga's main sword weapon. Rider Cards Complete Form.]] *'Kamen Ride: Orga': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Orga, possessed by Kamen Rider Diend. It one of the eight cards used by Diend Complete Form. It summons Kamen Rider Orga. *'Attack Ride: Gekijyouban': Summons the eight Riders that make up Diend Complete Form. "Gekijouban" translates to , as movie riders are used in the attack. It is similar to Decade's Televikun card. Attack Ride Gekijyouban.jpg|Gekijyouban Behind the scenes Portrayal Yuji Kiba was portrayed by the late , As Horse Orphnoch, his suit actor was . In Kamen Rider Orga's appearance in Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, his suit actor was . Notes *There are other names of Orga, the icon itself, Orga was also called: ** Kamen Rider Omega ** Kamen Rider Ω ** Kamen Rider 000 ** Kamen Rider Oga ** Kamen Rider Ohga ** Kamen Rider Orgah *Kamen Rider Orga was once counted as one of the Movie-Exclusive Riders, but that status was removed due to his appearance in Kamen Rider Decade. **Although not counted as one of the "Movie-Exclusive Rider" anymore, Orga is still one of the Movie Riders in Kamen Rider Diend's Complete Form. *Orga is also the first Kamen Rider to wear a trenchcoat. *Orga is the first evil movie Rider that in its last moments it becomes good and sacrifices himself to protect an important person in his life,in the moment when Yuji Kiba as orga protect to mari against Elasmotherium Orphnoch . **the Second is Kabuki,this sacrifices to protect Asumu against Hitotsumi. *Kamen Rider Orga's name appeared on the second ending song credits of . *In the episode 11 of Kamen Rider Decade,The Orga Driver appears with the Psyga Driver and the Delta Driver and Smart Buckle in the ruins of Smart Brain High School. Appearances * Cho Den-O Trilogy Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~ **Type22. - A Man's Lucky Food is Oden! **Type38. - Lucky Food, Let Me Say This to Start! * Kamen Rider Ghost: Special Event * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER }} Footnotes See also *Kenji Sakata - The user of the Kamen Rider Orga powers in Kamen Rider Decade Category:Orphnochs Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Movie Riders Category:Revived Riders Category:Horse Monsters Category:Heroes Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Antivillains Category:Villains